This invention relates to evaluating bacterial sterilizing effectiveness of a thermal sterilizing cycle. In particular, this invention is concerned with embodiments of a sterility test indicator which individually can provide multiple early evaluations of bacterial spore sterilizing effectiveness, available directly upon completion of a saturated-steam sterilizing cycle, and, further, provide for incubation of potentially living bacterial spores, if any, for biological verification of sterilizing effectiveness.
A primary object is establishing test indicator constituents which respond to incrementally timed exposure, at a saturated steam temperature of a selected sterilizing cycle, which response is correlated with effectiveness of spore kill in a sterilizer load exposed to the same cycle.
A related object is providing for reliable quantitative measurements of peak absorption of selectively designated spectra of UV and visible-light electromagnetic radiation, which enable evaluations of thermal sterilizing effectiveness directly upon completion of a thermal sterilizing cycle, for prompt and safe release of a sterilizer load, free of a time-delay requirement for potential spore incubation.
A further related object is establishing electromagnetic radiation providing for peak absorption measurements at designated wavelength spectra, for the incremental effects of timed/temperature exposure on soluble constituents, of an indicating material, which are correlated with spore kill of a thermal load sterilizer.
An additional related object is providing fabricating materials for sterility test devices capable of withstanding evacuation of air from a sterilizing chamber for introduction of saturated steam at sterilizing temperature, and providing for transmission of electromagnetic radiation at specified wavelength spectra for multiple evaluations of sterilizing effectiveness.